


Figure Drawing Finals

by flickerthenflare



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge, Day 1: Artist</p>
<p>Kurt drops his drawing pad on the loft’s kitchen table in exasperation. “What is the point of taking a drawing class to get better at fashion design if she’s going to insist on us drawing nudes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure Drawing Finals

Kurt drops his drawing pad on the loft’s kitchen table in exasperation. “What is the point of taking a drawing class to get better at fashion design if she’s going to insist on us drawing nudes?”

Blaine peers over Kurt’s shoulder to take a look and Kurt slides the sketchpad over to let him flip through the pages.

“Do not let Satan see,” Kurt hisses under his breath. “I’ll never live it down.”

Santana has been quietly wrapping presents in her room and Rachel turned in for bed early, but Blaine shifts so he’s blocking the notebook from where the’s roommates’ line of sight would be should they resurface from their rooms. 

The first few figure drawings are awfully blob-like in certain sensitive areas, like they were hastily drawn and then resolutely ignored while Kurt refined and shaded the rest of their bodies. After that, Kurt seems to have given up on drawing nudes entirely and dressed the models in tuxedos or suits and slinky gowns that Blaine is certain the models weren’t actually wearing. The form-fitting dresses on the women are almost passable as they follow the lines of the models’ bodies and, in Blaine’s amateur opinion, mark a dramatic improvement over Kurt’s earlier renderings. The tuxedo on one of the male models, however, is a scribbled disaster that makes Blaine question whether Kurt even looked at the model during the process.

“My professor says I draw like I’m shy. Has that word ever been applied to me?” Kurt asks incredulously.

Blaine resists derailing the conversation by answering the rhetorical question affirmatively and providing examples from their years of loving each other.

“It’s like she thinks I’m undermining her class just because I like clothes. I said men’s fashion needs to get skimpier if she wants to see the model’s form underneath. She said I need to do the actual assignment.” Kurt reclaims his notebook to scowl at it.

“Do you want my opinion?” Blaine asks kindly.

That draws a small smile from Kurt. “Always.”

“She has a point. You need to get used to representing bodies so you can figure out how it looks to add layers to them.”

“Can’t we go back to my original plan where you do the renderings and I direct?”

Blaine rubs at Kurt’s tense shoulders. “As much as I would love to assist you, we agreed that’s not a sustainable plan if you end up with a career in fashion. You can do this! You just have to be willing to be uncomfortable to grow.”

“I don’t need to draw  _that_  in fashion.” Kurt gestures at the middle of the scribbled blob.

“What if you work on an underwear line?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Hardly my goal.”

“People wearing more layers than that still have crotches,” Blaine sings in his ear before kissing his cheek.

Kurt shudders. “That is the most unattractive word.” He stretches forward so Blaine will work out tension lower on his back.

Blaine obliges Kurt’s silent request and rubs at sore muscles from the base of his neck to the base of his spine. “Do the full assignment, Kurt. Even if you don’t design underwear, you’ll want to do pants eventually. Your discomfort will detract from your work and that will become the focus rather than your art. Like, in the figure drawing book I inherited from Cooper as a kid the author had pages and pages of female models moving through all these really detailed, physically improbable poses and – oh, wow, Cooper didn’t have that book to learn how to draw, did he?” Blaine shudders through the realization he never managed to piece together as a kid.

“Anyway, so the book seemed a little skeevy with some of the poses that no one would naturally strike, but he still captured that their bodies were beautiful and graceful, and the drawings expressed something about the person. He drew them without a hint of apology and because of that it was easy to focus on the art, not the artist. The same guy drew maybe a totally of three men in the whole book, and they all stood there blocky and uncomfortable rather than in any sort of pose, and instead of dicks he gave them little white unshaded rectangles of shame. It was so awkward looking, like he was held against his will until he met his quota of naked men for it to qualify as a figure drawing book. The whole thing screamed ‘I’m uncomfortable!’ You don’t want to be that guy. Even if your discomfort is coming from a different place, it’ll still be visible.”

“I know, I know, it’s so awkward to stare intently at these naked people and try to capture their essence. It’s one thing to sneak a peek, but… ugh. I have to submit my notebook to my professor by the end of the semester and we’re done having models sit for the class. The only fix I could come up with is, um….” Kurt flips forward in his notebook to show Blaine.

Blaine forcibly holds back a laugh with a hand over his mouth once he realizes what Kurt has done. Kurt took advantage of the upcoming holidays to block private parts with stockings, candy canes, wreaths, and…

“Mistletoe? You put mistletoe over his dick?”

Kurt’s eyes blow impossibly wide. “I didn’t think that one through! Oh, god, I’ll have to fix that. It’s hokey enough treating the poor models like they’re posing for a naughty Christmas calendar without veering into territory more pornographic than just letting them be naked.” Kurt slams the book shut and pushes it away. “I really screwed myself over.”

Blaine hugs Kurt from behind with his chin tipped over Kurt’s once-again tense shoulder. “You have time. You can clean up the ones that are just outlines so they don’t look so neglected, get rid of the more suggestive yuletide body blockers like  _mistletoe_ , and – don’t take this the wrong way – drop the menswear line completely.”

“I can’t throw out drawings without replacing them.”

“Good thing you have a fiancé who likes taking his clothes off for you then, right?” Blaine move to Kurt’s side and tips Kurt’s head toward him so he’ll notice the waggles thick eyebrows meant for him. “Perfect solution. I doubt she’ll care who the model is as long as you finish a drawing.”

Kurt hesitates despite the spark of interest Blaine can see clearly. “Blaine, I’ll have to show whatever I draw to my professor.”

“It’s a sketch: if it looks unflattering, I’ll tell people you’re a bad artist who failed to capture my true beauty or held back from depicting me as a stunning work of art to avoid competition.”

Kurt arches an eyebrow even as he gathers up his art supplies strewn across the table. “I can tell when you’ve been talking to Cooper too much. You become too good at pretending to have a giant ego.”

Blaine smirks as he walks backwards to their room. “He says happy holidays, by the way.” 

Once the curtain to their room is pulled shut behind them, Blaine quickly unbuttons his cardigan and peels off his polo. Kurt interrupts his undressing to pull him into a kiss.

“Thank you,” Kurt breathes between the end of one kiss and the start of another.

“I’m just glad my nudity is conducive to your schoolwork for once.” Blaine strips out of his pants and underwear next and watches Kurt’s eyes drop from his face. “I don’t think staring is going to be a problem for you on this one.”

Kurt nods giddily in agreement.  

“If you want practice with fabric and are still want to represent your formalwear theme, I could keep the bowtie?”

“And don’t forget the Christmas theme.” Kurt tosses a Santa hat from the holiday craft pile at him.

Blaine catches the Santa hat and pulls it over his curls with a grin.


End file.
